It Started With Steam Boats
by FaithinBones
Summary: This is for the Bonesology 12 Days of Christmas challenge. One chapter is going to be posted each day for the next 12 days.
1. Chapter 1

This is being written for the Bonesology Challenge: The first prompt for our 12 Days of Christmas fan fiction challenge is: (25th) Mistletoe.

Rules: Choose a couple and stick with them for the 12 chapters. Each chapter has to be self-contained.

Of course, as we all know I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Booth was disappointed. He knew it was silly for a grown man to be disappointed over something so trivial, but he just was. Changing his clothes, he wondered why it meant so much to him and he realized that it did because he had thought it meant so much to her, to both of them.

He knew she didn't believe in God or an afterlife, but every year she set her beliefs aside and helped him celebrate Christmas. Brennan knew that Christmas was his favorite holiday and she had started celebrating the season before they became a couple. She had done that for him because most of the time, his perfect Christmas found a way to self-destruct and she couldn't bear to seem him in pain or disappointed. He had loved her for that giving of herself and since they had come together they had shared every Christmas together. He loved her for many reasons and that was just one more thing on his very long list.

After they became a couple, Brennan had insisted that they start family traditions that they could honor each year. They bought the biggest tree they could find and placed it in the living room. The decorations they used were ones that he had accumulated over the years, but once a year she bought a new one and added it to their collection, so that they would have a combination of new and old ornaments. Besides she needed to offset all of those Philadelphia Flyers ornaments.

They bought presents and taped them up excessively so that no one could sneak a peek at what was inside the brightly colored wrapped boxes. They were both notoriously nosy and neither one of them liked surprises that much.

They cooked turkey and tofu turkey and made all the required side dishes. They played Christmas music and they danced to it. They had so many little things that they did that when one was missing it made Booth feel off kilter.

Christmas was their favorite time of the year and Booth looked forward to their own personal traditions, except for this year. For some reason, Brennan had skipped one of their traditions and this made Booth very sad. Being the man of action that he was he was tempted to fix it, but decided in the end that he would leave it alone. After all, it was her part of the tradition, not his and if she didn't do it, it would feel all wrong.

They had been through a lot in the last few years and Booth knew that the only reason Brennan was celebrating Christmas this year was for their children. In the last two years they had lost their house, he'd been imprisoned, they'd lost a dear friend and he had fallen into old habits and had taken up gambling which almost wrecked their marriage. Their life had been a trial by fire so to speak.

Booth knew he had been a source of great disappointment to her after all they had been through and to pile it on, he had almost got himself killed trying to help Jared out of a disaster of almost epic proportions.

All things considered, Booth knew that Brennan had very little to celebrate this year and that she was going through the motions for their children. Thinking it over, Booth accepted that some traditions had a tendency to fall to the way side and he would accept this because he needed to. The holidays weren't just about him or the kids, Brennan was part of it too and he wanted her to be happy too.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Entering the kitchen, Booth found Brennan standing near the stove, checking on something in a pot. He moved across the room and placed his arms around her. Kissing her shoulder and then her neck, he looked over her shoulder and found she was cooking Osso Bucco. "Oh my God, Osso Bucco . . . really?"

Turning in his arms, Brennan placed her arms around his chest and kissed him. "I'm making mushroom risotto too, just in case you'd like to eat something that doesn't involve meat."

His lips meeting her lips once more, Booth felt the kiss becoming a little more intense when Brennan pulled away. "Max came by and picked up Christine and Hank. He wanted to take them to see Santa Claus. I told him we'd already taken them to the mall, but he wanted to do it again. I didn't see any harm and the children seemed to like the idea."

Pleased that he had a little alone time with his wife, Booth wiggled his eye brows at her. "So we're alone?"

Chuckling, Brennan nodded her head. "Very much so." Pointing up, Brennan laughed. "By the way . . . I expect a little more after all we are standing under mistletoe."

Puzzled, Booth looked up and found some mistletoe taped to the ceiling. "What . . . When did you do that?"

Amused at his reaction, Brennan shifted in his arms and moved her hands lower down his back to his hips. "Just before you came home."

Booth felt her hands massaging his hips and turned his gaze back to her bright blue eyes. "I thought you forgot . . . or just didn't want . . . I thought maybe you weren't in the Christmas mood this year . . . because . . . um . . . "

Staring into his warm chocolate eyes, Brennan smiled. "You always expect me to hang up mistletoe in our bedroom, Booth. Every year I hang mistletoe in our bedroom and we reenact our steamboat kisses, but this year I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to break our routine. I'm Wild Card Wanda, Buck and this is my promise to you. Our life is never going to be routine. Just when you think our lives are becoming uninteresting or boring, Wild Card Wanda is going to show up and she's going to shake up your routine."

A gleam in his eyes, Booth leaned over and kissed her. As their kiss moved into a wilder stage of emotion, Booth knew that his Bones loved him and wanted to make sure he was happy and that is exactly what he wanted for her. "First off, life with you is never boring, but . . . um . . . You know Bones, we haven't done it on the counter in a while. Think the Osso Bucco can wait?"

Her heart beating rapidly, Brennan moved back a step and moved her hands to the hem of his t-shirt. Tugging it upward, she laughed. "The Osso Bucco can definitely wait Booth."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Any good? Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt 2 (day 26): Hot Chocolate

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The morning had been rather a cold one, but Christine had wanted to build a snow man and have a snow ball fight. After the child used the next two hours to cajole and beg, Brennan had finally relented and persuaded Booth that it wasn't going to be the cold ordeal he thought it would.

While Brennan made hot chocolate and placed it in to two thermoses, Booth had helped the children get ready for their afternoon in the snow. He'd wanted to make sure that their small bodies would be protected from the frigid elements, so he made sure the kids were bundled up.

Once they were ready, Booth sent them into living room while he changed to warmer clothes. After waddling into the living room, the children stared miserably at their mother. Brennan, upon seeing them burst out laughing at the sight of her children. "My goodness, Christine. What has your father done to you and Hank? You both look like you're ready for an Arctic expedition. We're just going into the back yard."

Unable to fold her arms across her chest because of the shirt, sweater and jacket she was wearing, Christine huffed. "I'm very hot Mommy. We need to go outside before I melt."

His thumb in his mouth, four year old Hank nodded his head vigorously. His thumb making a small pop when he removed it from his mouth, the boy agreed with his sister. "I'm hot Mommy."

Feeling sorry for her children, Brennan threw on her coat and hat, pulled on her mittens and grabbed the thermoses and four cups. "Alright, let's go outside and wait for Daddy out there. I must say you should be quite warm while we play in the snow."

Christine hurriedly helped her brother put on his mittens and after placing her own mittens on, followed their mother to the back door. Stepping out into the back yard, Christine felt the cold hit her cheeks and realized that she might have been hot in the house, but she was now nice and warm in the frigid temperatures outside.

Ooooooooooooooooo

After placing the thermoses and cups on the table in the back yard, Brennan started rolling a snow ball. Moving it around the yard, she was able to start rolling it into a bigger ball. "Do you see what I'm doing? This is how you make snow balls big enough to make a snow man. Christine . . . Hank start making balls. We'll each make our own snowman. That way we can make it as big as we want and we can decorate them however we like."

Their eyes taking in the art of snow ball making, Christine and Hank soon leaned over and started to roll their own balls.

Booth, finally ready to join his family, stepped out into the back yard and found all three of them making their own snowman. "I thought we were going to make one snowman."

A little breathless from rolling snow around the yard, Christine stopped and placed her hands on her hips. Well, she tried to, but her arms couldn't quite bend like she wanted them to and she ended up placing her hands on the outside of her thighs instead. "No Daddy, you always make our snowman. This time we're each making out own snow man."

Saluting his daughter, Booth walked over to the garage and soon returned with a shovel and a bucket. Piling snow into the bucket, he'd pressed down on the snow until the snow was compact and then dumped the compacted snow on the ground. One bucket at a time, he slowly built a snowy wall. Once he had a line about eight feet long, he started to make the next layer, slowly building his wall upward.

Fascinated, Hank abandoned his partially built snowman and wandered over to where his father was. "What you doing, Daddy?"

Patting his wall, trying to build it to at least three feet high, Booth pressed the snow to help it keep its shape. "I'm building a snow fort. You need a snow fort if you want to have a snowball fight."

Poking a mittened hand into the fort, Hank shook his head. "It's too soft."

Amused, Booth stood up, surveyed his fort and took Hank's hand in his. Walking over to the patio, Booth motioned for the boy to stand where he was. "You'll see a trick I can use to make it hard." Carrying the bucket into the house, he filled it with cold water in the kitchen sink and returned outside. Carrying the bucket over to the fort, he slowly poured water over it. Some of the snow melted, but most of the wall stayed in place and slowly a hard glaze started to form making the wall harder and denser.

Once Booth had emptied his bucket he made two more trips into the house for water. Once he had glazed the entire wall, he carried the bucket over to the patio and joined his wife and kids who had finished their snow men and had stopped to watch Booth finish his fort.

Opening one of the thermoses, Brennan poured hot chocolate for everyone. Once everyone was sipping the hot beverage, Brennan walked over to inspect the fort. "Are you only going to build one fort? There needs to be two if both sides of the fight can have an even chance."

Finishing his hot chocolate, Booth placed the cup down and laughed. "If you want a fort, build it yourself. I've done my part and I made one of them. We are a partnership you know . . . fifty fifty and all that."

Brennan studied the completed fort, walked around it and judged the size and effort involved in making it and with a nod of her head, walked over to where Booth was standing. Whispering into his ear, Brennan breathily informed him. "If you build the other fort, you might find a librarian in your bedroom tonight. You know what the penalty for late books are and well . . . you know."

His mind leaping to the last time they'd role played, Booth swallowed. "One more fort coming up, Bones . . . um . . . you won't forget the glasses this time will you?"

Amused, Brennan chuckled, "No, I promise I will not forget the glasses."

Oooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3 (day 27) prompt: Snow

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was irritated. He was irritated and he really didn't know what to do about it. Sitting on the chair on the patio, Booth exhaled deeply and glared at his lawn. "It's disgusting . . . that's what it is. It's just disgusting."

Standing in the open doorway, Brennan leaned against the door frame and stared at her clearly agitated husband. "What's disgusting Booth?"

His eyes still on his dead lawn, Booth threw up his hands, stood up and jammed his hands into his pants pockets. "It's 74 degrees, Bones. It's Christmas Day and it's 74 degrees. Our lawn is dead, our trees have lost their leaves and our flowers are dead as can be and it has the nerve to be 74 degrees on Christmas day. It's absolute bullshit. Where's the damn snow? We might as well be in California or Hawaii or something."

Cocking her head to the side, Brennan nodded her head and stepped out onto the patio, closing the door behind her. "The temperature is supposed to drop by Monday. I believe the high for Monday is supposed to be 40 and the low in the upper 20's."

Booth realized that he was being petulant, but he didn't care. This was his little boy's first Christmas and what did they have for him to experience, but warm days, dead grass and trees and the air conditioner running. "It'll be too late, Bones." He removed his hands from his pockets and crossed his arms. "Our boy's first Christmas is ruined."

She wasn't sure what was going on, but whatever it was, she knew one thing and that was her husband was acting very strangely over weather. "Booth, what's going on? You don't usually care about things like this. It's Christmas, you love Christmas whether it is hot or cold, raining or snowing, foggy or the sun is shining. I know because I've seen you take all of these conditions in stride during Christmas. Why is this time any different from the last ones you've lived through? Surely it can't be because this is Hank's first Christmas. He won't remember this day. He's not likely to remember next year's Christmas either, so why are you really upset?"

Agitated, Booth turned and stalked over to the edge of the patio. Staring at the leafless oak tree, Booth tried to rein in his emotions and realized that he was barely under control. "I'm having a bad time, Bones." A tear fell down his cheek and he roughly wiped it from his face. "This is our first Christmas without . . ." Swallowing, Booth tried once more to rein in his emotions. "A lot has happened since our last Christmas, Bones. It's almost more than I can bear . . . almost . . . Sweets is gone and Christmas last year without him was kind of rough, but now Pops is gone . . . Jared . . . Jared is gone."

Wiping the dampness from his lashes, he sniffed and shook his head. "My daughter lost two uncles and, her great-grandfather in fifteen months. She knew them . . . she loved them . . . well maybe not Jared but she knew him and . . . and Hank . . . our little boy Hank is never going to know them. Our daughter lost three members of her family in less than two years and she knew them . . . and Hank never will." Wiping his eyes once more, Booth turned to face his wife. "Don't you think that's sad?"

The pain was there for her to see and hear and it made her want to weep for him, but Brennan knew that she needed to be strong for him as he had been strong for her when she needed it. Booth had been through so much and she was afraid for him. He'd already slipped once and gambled. What would it take to push him back to that brink? What if this time it was worse?

"Booth . . ." Moving closer to him, she stopped when she was close enough to tough him. She wanted to reach out and touch him, to hold him, to kiss him, but he needed something more and she wasn't sure what that was. Once more, she was afraid that she wasn't empathetic enough to help him. She was so afraid that what she had to offer wasn't what he really needed. "Booth, if I could fix this for you I would, but death is the natural order of things. Everything dies. It's something we see every day and we know that it's isn't something that can be evaded."

Her hand now resting on his left arm, Brennan spoke soothingly, trying to reason with the angry man in front of her. "Yes, Sweets was murdered. Hank died of the consequences of attaining a great age and Jared . . . Jared was killed before your eyes . . . There is nothing we can do to change those events. All we can do is accept them."

Tired and full of sadness, Booth sighed and ran his right hand through his hair. "I'm just sad Bones . . . and I'm angry and I don't know how to snap out of it. I'm trying . . . I am trying. I put up the Christmas tree and I decorated the yard and I took the kids to see Santa and I really really tried to be happy today, but I'm not, Bones. I'm not happy and I'm scared. I don't want . . . The hits keep coming and what if . . . what if the next time it's you or one of the kids? I . . . "

"Booth you're allowed to be sad and angry . . . it's allowed." Brennan realized that Booth needed a connection to his family and right now he didn't seem to see he had one. His fears were making him see the worst possibilities and not what he had at that time. Moving closer to him, she wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his shoulder. "You're allowed to be sad, Booth. Society expects everyone to be happy on Christmas Day, but sometimes . . . sometimes circumstances won't let you. That doesn't mean that you're a failure or that what you're feeling isn't right. What you're feeling is right for you in this time and in this place . . . You haven't really had time to mourn, Booth. You've lost . . . we've lost three family members in a short period of time and none of us has really had time to mourn our losses."

Booth's arms now around her, he leaned his head against her head and felt his rage calming deep inside of him. "You think so?"

The question gave her a sense that she was reaching him and she held him tighter. "Yes, I really do. We don't have a set amount of time that we set aside to actually mourn for our losses, but I think when someone is dealing with the loss of so many family members . . . you're allowed to be sad Booth . . . and afraid. You're allowed to mourn for the loss of the ones you loved and you're allowed to worry about the future, but don't let that fear and that sadness stop you from seeing what you have. I understand what you're going through and I'm right here Booth. I'm mourning with you. You're not alone in this."

A sense of calm moving through him, Booth felt the black cloud that had been with him since he had woke up that morning start to fade. Brennan had always had the ability to calm him. It was one of the things that he loved about her. She was his rock, his anchor in any storm.

Her touch calmed him and though he was still sad, he wasn't wallowing in the darkness he had found himself in just moments before. "Maybe it'll snow next week."

The sadness was still in his voice, but the pain seemed to have diminished for which she was grateful. "Maybe it will."

A cool breeze started to blow across the yard and with it, it picked up a few dead leaves and swirled them around the couple. "I'm sorry."

Puzzled, Brennan moved her head so that she could look into her husband's face. "For what? You didn't do anything wrong, Booth."

With a slight smile on his lips, Booth leaned down and kissed her. "You know, I don't think anyone in this world understands me like you do."

Gratified to hear those words, Brennan smiled at her husband. "You've been my project for many years Booth."

Before he could reply, the back door crashed open and Christine stepped out onto the patio in a huff. "Daddy . . . Daddy come play with me. You promised that you'd play with me and . . ." With a laugh, Christine ran over to where her parents were embracing and threw her arms around their legs. "Don't forget me."

His black mood suddenly gone, Booth released Brennan, leaned over and picked up his daughter. As he held her in the crook of his arm he blew a slobbery raspberry on her neck. Her squeal a balm for his battered soul, Booth glanced at Brennan, winked at her and then assured his daughter. "I would never forget you and Hank, Monkey, never." Placing his free arm around Brennan's shoulders, Booth leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Maybe it will snow next week."

Brennan snaked her arm around his waist and smiled. "Next week, Booth. There is always next week."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my little story. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt 4: Christmas tree

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I still don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

They'd wandered up and down the aisles of the tree farm for over an hour and Booth had finally found the perfect Christmas tree. Turning towards Brennan, Booth touched one of the branches and smiled. "Huh . . . huh? Seven feet tall, full branches not a bald spot to be seen. What do you think? Perfect right?"

Before Brennan could answer, Christine and Hank ran up to them and pointed excitedly over their shoulders. "We found it . . . we found it . . . the perfect tree, Daddy. It's just the tree we need, Mommy."

Surprised, Booth tugged on the branch of his perfect tree and shook his head. "That's okay. Look at this one. It's perfect too. We only need one perfect tree."

Both children grabbed his arms and started pulling on him. "This is a nice one, but please look at our tree. It's perfect . . . Please Daddy . . . Mommy you need to at least look at our tree . . . Please Daddy . . . Please Mommy."

Worried that if he walked away from his tree he'd lose the opportunity to buy it, Booth squatted next to his children and placed his arms around their shoulders. "I know you found a great tree and all, but you haven't even looked at my tree. It really is the one we should buy. It's got everything."

Deflated, Christine looked at her brother and sighed. "Okay Daddy. I just . . ."

Much to Booth's discomfort, Booth saw the sad look on the faces of his children and suddenly felt like his father. He and Jared never had a say in what Christmas trees entered their house when their father bothered to buy a tree and he had vowed a long time ago that he would never do that to his children. Standing, he gave his wife a sad little smile and turned to look down at his children. "You know what, let's go see your tree."

Elated, Christine and Hank jumped up and down in their excitement and squealed. "Oh Daddy, hurry before someone else buys it."

Letting himself be guided by his kids, Booth glanced back at Brennan and laughed. "Come on Bones. We have to at least look at it. Who knows? Maybe it's more perfect than this one."

Amused that her children were actually trying to move Booth faster, Brennan shook her head. "You do know by definition that if something is perfect then something else can't be more perfect?"

Five year old Hank, puffing from trying to pull his father along the path, finally let go of Booth's arm, ran around behind him and started pushing. "Hurry before someone steals our tree."

Ooooooooooooooo

The excited little family finally arrived at their destination and curiously, Booth looked at the closest trees, trying to guess which tree his children considered perfect. "Okay, Daddy is not sure which one, so tell me which tree you want."

Almost unable to contain their enthusiasm, Christine and her brother Hank rushed over to their tree and smiled. "This is the one, Daddy. Mommy, this is the one."

Appalled at their selection, Booth slowly shook his head in disbelief. "This one? . . . This is your perfect tree?"

Christine was aware that her father's idea of a perfect tree and hers might be different, but she needed to make him see that she and Hank had found the tree they wanted. "Don't you get it, Daddy? . . . Can't you see?" Her hands clasped under her chin, Christine stared at her father with pleading looks. Hank, taking his cue from his sister, clasped his hands and placed them under his chin too. "Please Daddy. It's almost like the one Charlie Brown had. His tree was perfect. You said so yourself when we saw it on TV yesterday. Can't you see it? It's Charlie Brown's tree."

Turning his back towards the tree and facing Brennan, Booth rubbed his forehead and stared in misery at his wife. "It's up to you, Bones . . . I . . . it's up to you."

Brennan knew that Booth didn't want to say no to his children and he often turned to her when he couldn't, but this time she refused to help him. She loved her husband and her children and she knew that if she picked one tree over the other then there were going to be hurt feelings and she didn't want to be the one to cause it. Slowly shaking her head, Brennan grimly responded, "I won't Booth. I don't want to hurt anyone and that's what's going to happen if I choose."

The sight of Brennan twisting her hands together was enough to make Booth realize he had been unfair to her. Embarrassed that he had put her on the spot, he reached out, pulled her against him and hugged her. "Hey, don't worry about it." Kissing her, he rubbed her upper arms. "I got this." Turning around, Booth slowly walked around the scrawny tree and took in the fact that the tree was all of about three feet tall and about two feet wide. Its branches were sparse and there was a gap in the back of tree near the base.

Rubbing his forehead again, he tried to find a reason to reject the tree and thought he'd found the perfect excuse until he turned his gaze upon his children. Their hopeful expressions were all he needed. "Yeah, now that I've seen the whole tree, I can see it's perfect. We'll buy this one."

Astonished that Booth had agreed to buy it, Brennan laughed when her children rushed over to where their father was standing and hugged him. "I can see you made the perfect choice Booth."

Cocking his head to the side, Booth smiled. "Well you know, I'm a perfect kind of guy."

Oooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the living room late Christmas Eve, Booth stared at his Christmas tree. He had placed it on a stool to give it some height, but the branches were weak and they had only been able to use a bare fraction of the ornaments they usually used. His grandmother's tree topper was still in the box because it was too heavy and instead a paper star covered in gold glitter was sitting on the top branch with the help of a bread bag twist tie. The presents surrounding the tree were pushed against the stool making it and the tree look like a small island in the middle of a brightly colored ocean.

Saluting the tree with a glass of Scotch, Booth sipped some of the beverage and shifted on the couch as his wife and partner sat down next to him. "Next year, I'm going by myself to buy the tree."

Her arm snaking around his arm, Brennan smiled. "You could have said no and picked your tree."

Booth leaned over and kiss her cheek. "No I couldn't . . . I want my kids to remember their Christmases as happy times . . . not like you and me. We love them too much to do anything else." Placing his arm around her shoulders, Booth finished his drink. "It's not a bad little tree. It just needed love and that's what we gave it."

Releasing his arm, Brennan shifted on the couch so she was facing him and kissed him. "You once told me that we could have whatever life we wanted, new memories new life."

His lips lingering over Brennan's lips, Booth assured her, "And we have haven't we? Those childhoods we had were bad, but now . . . look at us now . . . we have it all, Bones. We have it all because we're together."

The love she felt for him, flaring into passion, Brennan pressed her lips against his lips and showed him just how much love they had together and what it meant to her.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you thought of it. Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Prompt 5: Angel

A/N: this popped in my head after a little PM exchange with Pasha54.

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

Nope, I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Brennan woke and realized that she was alone. Not sure why that was, she looked over towards the bathroom and found the door was open and the room was dark. She glanced at the clock and saw that the morning was still very young which puzzled her. Once Booth was in bed, he rarely woke unless he was being plagued by one of his nightmares or she was being visited by grim specters in her sleep.

Concerned, she slipped from her bed, pulled her robe on and left their bedroom. Moving down the hallway, she saw that the only light in the living room came from the Christmas tree lights. Passing the kitchen, she noticed the bottle of Scotch on the counter and realized that Booth must be having one of his bad nights after all.

Moving quietly over to the couch, she found him asleep with a piece of paper clutched in his hand. Concerned that he might be cold, she removed an afghan from the back of the couch and draped it over his body. Curious, she removed the sheet of paper from his hand and placed it on the coffee table. Once she was sure he was as comfortable as he could be, she leaned over picked up the paper and carried it back into their bedroom. Before she slipped back into bed she turned on the lamp on the night stand and pushed her pillows against the headboard. Once she was in bed, she leaned against the headboard and looked at the paper.

 _Bones, have I ever told you that you're my Angel? Yeah, I know you don't believe in angels, but I do and you're my angel. It hit me tonight that without you, I'd probably be dead. There have been a few times in my life that were a major turning point and you were there to get me through them or it. (Been awhile since I was in school and I've been drinking so if that was wrong, just overlook it, okay?)_

Amused, Brennan chuckled and continued to read.

 _That time Gallagher kidnapped me and he was going to kill me, that time you saved me before the ship blew up and we can't forget about the brain tumor and when I was almost killed in our Mighty Hut and you helped me. You were instrumental in saving me from the sure death that was waiting for me in prison and the latest crises, when I almost died trying to save Jared._

 _You were there when I needed you to be and that makes you my angel._

 _Of course, that's just the big stuff. Don't think I forgot about the other things too. Your friendship, our partnership, the kindness you've shown me over the years, the kindness you've shown Parker and Pops. You always use to worry that you didn't have the same kind of heart I did, but Bones, my Bones, of course you do._

 _Your heart is so big I wonder sometimes why the world doesn't hear it beating in your chest._

 _I know, you probably think I'm just being goofy or maybe I drank just a little too much tonight, but I woke up this evening and I was having one of my bad dreams and I saw you lying next to me and I knew I was safe. I knew that you were there and if I wanted to, I could wake you up and you wouldn't mind because that's the type of person you are._

 _I wish I was like you sometimes. I really do. The world is so clear to you and you don't let the grayness bother you, at least not as much as it does me. I love that you have clarity and I wish I did too, but I don't and I know that sometimes that bothers you and yet you stay with me. I screw up and you stay._

 _You have heart Bones. You always have. You're my Angel and I love you._

A tear escaping her lashes, Brennan used her finger to remove it from her cheek. Slowly shaking her head, she smiled and thought about her husband and how much she loved him for who he was.

A noise capturing her attention, she looked up and spied her husband standing in the doorway, looking at her. "I love you too, Booth." Placing the paper on the nightstand, Brennan moved off the bed and walked over to where Booth was standing. "I stay because I love you. I want to be where you are."

His arms wrapping around her, Booth held her close against his body. "You know I can be goofy sometimes. Me talking about jet skis and motorcycles and stuff that I want, but you got to know they're just stuff. Interesting stuff, but just stuff. All that I have, all that I want is in this house already . . . You and the kids . . . you guys are what I want. You're what I've always wanted."

Her head resting on his shoulder, Brennan clasped her hands firmly against his back and enjoyed the feeling of love and safety by being in his embrace. "And I suppose I must confess that you are really what I want to. You spoke in your letter about the times I saved you, but Booth, you've save me too. The time the Gravedigger buried Hodgins and I alive, when Pam Noonan tried to kill me, when Dr. Batuhan shot me, when Pelant threatened to blow me up with him because he wanted me."

Shifting in his arms, her hands moved lower down his back to ease the strain in her shoulders. "And let's not forget the other things too. You could have walked away from me when I turned you down outside the Hoover and you didn't. I asked you to be my partner and you did. We walked away from each other and when we came back, even though things had changed you were still my partner and when Hannah . . . when Hannah was gone and you were angry we were still partners and friends. I know Angela blamed you for breaking my heart, but I know I broke yours too and still we remained partners and friends. I . . . "

"Stop, Bones." Moving her so that he could kiss her, he did and smiled. "The past is the past and the mistakes we made . . . That's not why I wrote that letter. I wrote it because I wanted you to know that even though I don't say it much, you're the reason that I am who I am today. That may not be romantic, but you need to know that I consider you to be my angel and I love you so much that sometimes I have to pinch myself just to make sure this isn't all a dream. Sometimes I'm afraid I'm just having a really great dream and when I wake up, you won't be with me and I won't be the man I want to be."

Her hands moving to his hips, Brennan leaned up and kissed him. "If it is a dream, then I hope we never wake up, Booth."

Returning her kiss, Booth glanced at the clock and saw the time. "God, Bones. It's three in the morning. Those kids of ours are going to be up in about two or three hours wanting their presents. We need to get some sleep tonight."

Brennan heard his words and pulled his head down so she could kiss him again. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time we had to navigate through the day with a few hours sleep."

His hands moving down her back and cupping her hips, Booth smiled. "Yeah? . . . How would you like an early Christmas present? Since we're awake and . . . you know."

Laughing, Brennan assured him, "If you're offering then who am I to turn down a present?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	6. Chapter 6

Prompt 6: Pie

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Her play date over, Christine hurried into the house and quickly searched for her father. After looking in each room, she found him in the garage tinkering with his Mustang. "Daddy, I brought you something."

Curious, Booth grabbed a clean rag and wiped his hands to clean most of the dirt off. "What's that Honey?"

Holding up a bag, the child shook it and laughed. "You're going to like this Daddy. Michael Vincent and I made it."

His hands finally cleaned, more or less, Booth took the bag from his daughter and opened it. Lifting out a minature pie, he stared it for a moment and then back at Christine. "It looks like a . . . pie?"

Pleased with herself, Christine urged him, "Eat it Daddy. It's good. Michael Vincent and I ate one and Mommy helped Hank eat one. It's good, I promise."

Wary, Booth sniffed the tiny pie and then with hope that he wasn't going to be poisoned, he ate it. Chewing slowly, he realized that the pie was indeed apple pie and very tasty. Kind of small though. "Um . . . this is good. Did Mommy and Angela help you make it?"

Filled with pride, Christine shook her head. "No Sir. Michael Vincent got an Easy Bake Oven for Christmas and Aunt Angela made a bunch of mixes and put them in baggies and we baked some pies and some cookies, but then we had to stop because Mommy said we were going to go into sugar shock, but we made one for you and I gave it to you and you ate it." Catching her breath, Christine laughed. "It was fun."

Not sure why he thought the idea was weird, Booth wiped the crumbs from his mouth. "Um . . . Michael Vincent got an Easy Bake Oven for Christmas?"

"Yes and it's so cool." Turning she ran back to the garage door leading to the house. "Mommy told me to tell you that we're going out for dinner tonight."

Alone in the garage again, Booth shrugged his shoulders and closed the hood on his Mustang.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Hodgins came over to watch the game with Booth. Since Hodgins was just learning how to get around in his wheel chair, Angela drove him over and helped him maneuver into the Booth/Brennan house. Michel Vincent carried a bottle of wine that his father wanted to give to Booth and also carried a grocery sack in his other hand.

Once everyone was in the house, Michael Vincent found his Uncle in the kitchen and handed over the bottle and the sack. "The wine is from Daddy and the bag is from me and Mom."

Curious, Booth opened the bag and found another tiny pie inside. "Thank you, Sport . . . Did you make this in your Easy Bake Oven?"

Proud of his accomplishment, Michael Vincent nodded his head. "Mommy said that a lot of guys are great chefs and they own restaurants and stuff and I think I might want to be a chef and a bug and slime guy when I grow up. I might be an astronaut too. I'm not sure yet."

Impressed with his dreams, Booth smiled. "Sounds like you're going to be busy when you grow up."

Moving up behind him, Angela placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "Michael Vincent has big dreams. He's also thinking of becoming an FBI agent too."

Biting into the tiny pie, Booth chewed with relish. Once he swallowed, he winked at Michael Vincent. "I know one thing, you make a great pie. If you decide to open a bakery, let me know. I'll be your number one customer."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth was brushing his teeth when his wife entered the bathroom and placed some clean towels on the shelf near the sink. Spitting out his toothpaste, Booth rinsed his mouth and turned towards his wife. "You know, we should get Christine one of those Easy Bake Ovens for Christmas next year."

Not really surprised with Booth's suggestion, Brennan paused in the doorway and smiled. "I think so too. It was a lot of fun watching her and Michael Vincent baking their treats. I think Michael Vincent wants to open up a bakery stand in front of his house this summer."

Booth was impressed with Michael Vincent's ambition. "That kid is going to be something when he grows up. With talented parents like he has . . . I don't think we need to worry about him. He's handling his father's handicap pretty well and Angela seems to have accepted it too. I just hope Hodgins doesn't lose faith."

Stepping closer to Booth, Brennan placed her arms around his chest. "I had the opportunity to observe them today. Hodgins helped us take down the Christmas tree. We placed him in charge of placing the ornaments in the boxes as we gave them to him and he did a proper job. I need you to go over to their house tomorrow and haul the tree to the road for them. It's ready to be recycled and the city is picking up Christmas trees two days from now."

"I guess we'll take our tree down tomorrow, so I can get it ready for pickup." Kissing her, Booth leaned his forehead against her forehead. "We had a good Christmas this year, didn't we?"

Brennan returned his kiss and smiled. "Yes, of course. The children were pleased with their presents and Hodgins and Angela seemed to embrace the season even though Hodgins was only home for a few days. He has to go back to rehab tomorrow, but he seems to be doing well."

"How about you?" Booth was more concerned about his wife. "Did you have a nice Christmas?"

Her hands moving around to the back of Booth's neck, Brennan kissed him once more. "I had a wonderful Christmas, Booth. Our family was together and that's all I wanted for Christmas. I loved the presents you gave me, but they weren't necessary."

Booth shook his head. "They were necessary, Bones. If I could give you the moon I would, but since I can't then I have to give you smaller stuff to make up for it . . . Hey, the things you've been through these last few years . . . you deserve presents and more. I love you and . . ." Kissing her, Booth felt her press against him. "You and me, we're doing good and if any more crap crops up we'll handle it too. It's who we are. We're a team . . . partners and that's how it should be. I love you Bones."

Her kisses matching his, they soon retired to their bedroom where they could continue to show their love.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.

Guest: The story you're looking for is' An Aggregation of Maladjusted Companions'. This story is being written by Jazzyproz.


	7. Chapter 7

Day 7 prompt: Frost

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

Rated T for language (even if it is just in Booth's thoughts).

I still don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

As Booth pulled up into the driveway, he noticed that frost had covered everything in sight while he was gone. With the moon bright overhead, it almost appeared as a winter wonderland. The grass on the lawn, the remaining leaves on the trees were all crusted in a white frosty glaze and sparkled like gaudy jewels in the moonlight.

After he left his SUV, he walked across the driveway and up onto the porch. The air around him was frigid and the thought of anyone unfortunate to be out at this time of night made him feel sympathetic towards their plight. Opening the door, he was hit by a blast of warm air, well maybe not a blast, but for just a second it seemed like it since the cold air outside was a real lung burner. _From 74 degrees Christmas to 10 degrees today. Yuck!_

Closing the door behind him, Booth noticed that the Christmas lights were still twinkling on the tree. _Yeah, it's been seven days since Christmas. If I don't get that tree down soon, Bones is going to kick my ass from here to the Hoover and back. Shit!_

The air warm and downright comfortable, Booth removed his coat, hat and gloves and carried them over to the closet. After he hung up the coat, he stuffed the gloves in the pockets and placed his hat on the shelf.

Hungry, Booth walked over to the kitchen, opened the fridge and rummaged around the shelves trying to find that left over chicken that he had carefully hidden behind the cauliflower and beets. _Damn that kid. He found my chicken. Fourteen years old and he's eating me out of house and home. Fuck!_

With little choice, Booth removed the sliced ham, some cheese and the mayo from the fridge and made a sandwich with the last two slices of bread. _Got to go to the store I see. We just went four days ago . . . Next time I'll hide my chicken behind the yogurt containers. Hank hates that shit. Well at least he doesn't drink my beer yet._

After retrieving a bottle of beer from the fridge, Booth moved into the living room and sat down on the couch to eat his sandwich and drink his beer. Staring at his Christmas tree, he noticed that the tree was starting to lose its greenness. _Yeah, yeah, greenness probably isn't even a word. Whatever! I'll take it down tomorrow . . . probably._

Finished with his sandwich and the beer, Booth stood up and stretched until he heard his lower back pop. _Shit!_ Feeling tired and just a little put out for having to work so late, he carried the bottle back into the kitchen, dumped it in the recycle bin and placed the mayo jar back in the fridge.

Sated, Booth walked down the hallway and entered his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Like many times in his life, he stopped and stared at Brennan sleeping on her side of the bed. His gaze taking in the soft rise and fall of her breasts, Booth tore his gaze away and found a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants lying on the dresser waiting for him. A quick smile at his sleeping wife and Booth entered the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Once he was done, he returned to the bedroom and quietly slid onto the mattress trying not to disturb his Bones. As he settled down next to her, he found that he wasn't the only one not asleep in the bed. Her hand finding his arm, Booth smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Rolling over on his side, he kissed her. "The Sokolek case broke and I wanted to be there when they brought that bastard in."

Brennan smiled and returned his kiss. "It doesn't matter. I'm glad you're home now. Hank wants to know if you're going to his hockey game tomorrow."

Groaning, Booth fell back on his back and closed his eyes. "I forgot that was tomorrow. . . Of course I'll be there . . . You know when you're 59 years old and your son is 14 . . . I'm old Bones."

She knew he was just letting the tiredness speak for him. "You are not old, Booth. 59 is not old. You've been up for twenty hours and you're just tired."

Opening his eyes, Booth grinned at his wife and partner. "Yeah, you're right. 59 isn't old. Want me to prove it to you?"

Amused, Brennan laughed and shook her head. "While that might be enjoyable, we both have to be up in five hours to go to Hank's hockey game and I think our time would be better spent sleeping. I would like a rain check though."

Snorting, Booth pulled her into his arms. "You got it Bones. I'm all yours tomorrow night."

Snuggled into his embrace, Brennan closed her eyes. "Sometimes I think about our lives and what we have and it astonishes me. We've been married for over fifteen years Booth. We have two wonderful children. Sometimes it doesn't seem real to me. It's not what I thought would happen with my life."

Struggling to stay awake, Booth yawned. "I know, I get that feeling too sometimes, but we are married and we're living the dream, Bones. We're living the dream."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	8. Chapter 8

Prompt 8: Gingerbread

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Their first Christmas together as a monogamous couple and Brennan wasn't sure what present to buy for Booth. Now that they were more than partners she wanted to show her generosity yet she knew Booth was prickly when it came to money. Most of his money was used to pay bills, child support and to help his Grandfather pay for extras at the nursing home. He also contributed to Parker's college fund, so he had limited resources. She on the other hand, was a famous and wealthy author and she had more than enough money to take care of her needs and yet be able to buy extravagant things if she chose to.

Her partner's pride was going to be an issue, so like most problems she had to tackle she jotted down the pros and cons of various gift ideas until she was able to narrow down the list to what she thought would be acceptable.

Oooooooooooooooooo

His first Christmas present he'd ever given Brennan had been a Christmas tree and after that every year he managed to find something that he thought she would like. Even when he was with Hannah he had found a silver dolphin necklace that he thought for sure Brennan would like and she had. He'd been a little nervous giving her a present the previous year since their friendship seemed to be so fragile at the time and he hadn't wanted to make her uncomfortable.

It turns out that she had liked the necklace and she had in turn given him a Philadelphia Flyers jacket. His old jacket was getting a little ratty and he'd been happy to replace it. Hannah had a made a few comments about the present, but Booth had ignored them. Hannah had given him a present and it had been okay and he'd told her it was, but she had seemed a little out of sorts about his partner's present. It just confused Booth, after all Brennan was his friend and he didn't get what the problem was.

Now that he and Brennan were officially together, he wanted to buy her something really nice, but what do you buy the gal who can buy anything she wants when she wants it? That was a problem he'd just have to deal with.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

On Christmas morning, Brennan was up early. Carefully leaving their bed, she walked down the hallway into the living room and over to the linen closet. As quietly as possible, she removed her present for Booth from under the spare blankets on the top shelf and carried it over to their Christmas tree. Booth was very nosy and she had been afraid he would shake the present, thus possibly damaging it. Just to be certain he showed the proper respect for its delicacy, she placed a sticker on the wrapped package warning him that she wouldn't be held responsible if he shook it.

The package under the tree, Brennan noticed that there was no present for her. Not really concerned about it, she went back into the kitchen and started the coffee maker.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had woke up while Brennan moved off of their bed. Feigning sleep, he didn't move until she left their bedroom and closed the door behind her. As quiet as possible, he left the bed and walked over to the closet where he had hidden her present. He had meant to get up earlier that night and place it under the tree, but they had both fallen asleep after a long day running down leads on a case they were working on and presents hadn't really been his top priority when he fell into bed.

Carrying the present over to the bed, he placed it on the mattress for safe keeping while he changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Once he was dressed, he opened the door and smelled coffee brewing. Moving quietly across the living room, he placed his present next to the present that Brennan was giving him. Leaning over, he read the sticker and snorted. Not able to shake a present? Man, what a downer.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The smell of the coffee tantalizing, Booth entered the kitchen and hurried over to where the coffee was waiting. "Oh Bones, I love your priorities. I need this to finish waking up."

Buttering some toast, Brennan smiled. "I needed it too. I should have made decaf, but I'm really tired this morning. I don't think a small cup of caffeinated coffee will bother the baby."

His mug now in his hand, Booth sipped some of the coffee and enjoyed the taste of Brennan's special fancy blend she bought at Whole Foods. "Mm, great and yeah, I don't think one cup will hurt anything. My Mom swilled coffee when she was pregnant with me and with Jared and we turned out all right."

In a playful mood, Brennan widened her eyes and exclaimed, "The way you can't keep still . . . you're constant moving around and fiddling with things, maybe I shouldn't have drunk that caffeinated coffee after all. I may have damaged our baby."

Opening his mouth and then closing it, Booth placed his cup down and moved closer to Brennan. "Come here you." Taking her into his arms, Booth laughed, "God you are so cute you know that?" Kissing her he felt her lips respond to his and he knew they might be tired, but not too tired. "Um, want to fool around?"

Her hands pushing him away, Brennan laughed. "I want to open my present, Booth."

Booth picked up his coffee mug and finished his drink. "You got it Bones. We'll fool around later when we're really awake."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Before she opened her present, Booth placed his hand on the wrapped box. "Um . . . okay, look Bones, I may have got a little carried away with the present so . . . um, just go with it okay?"

Her curiosity now ratcheted up, Brennan tried to assure Booth. "Don't worry, Booth. It's the thought that counts not the actual present."

Very nervous, Booth scratched the top of his hand, "Okay, still . . . I wanted to do something special, but it might be too silly and . . ."

Placing her hand on his hand, Brennan shook her head. "It's okay, Booth. I know it's Christmas and you like to do things in a festive manner."

His eyes now locked on the present, Booth licked his bottom lip as she removed the wrapping paper. Once she had the lid off of the box, Brennan looked inside and found a small gingerbread house. "Oh Booth, I've never had one of these before. Thank you so much."

Step one a success, Booth exhaled slowly. "Uh, thanks, but there's more to the present than just the little house. Let me help." Leaning over he pulled the house out of the box and placed it on the coffee table. Taking the now empty box from her hand, he placed it on the floor. "You can open the little door on the house."

Surprised, Brennan pulled the little door and it popped out of the frosting revealing a little ribbon stuck in a dab of frosting on the floor just inside the house. Pulling the ribbon she heard something move. Her curiosity burning through her, she quickly pulled the ribbon until a small flat box appeared. "Oh, what's this?" Once she had the box out of the little house, she opened it and found a silver Celtic Trinity Knot bracelet. "It's lovely Booth." Leaning over she kissed him. "Thank you."

Relieved that she liked it Booth smiled and wiggled his eye brows at her. "It's Celtic and I know you like stuff like that." Proud that he hadn't screwed up, he picked up his Christmas present and forced himself not to shake the box. "It's hard not to shake it, Bones."

Brennan chuckled and watched as he unwrapped his gift.

Once the lid was was open on his present, Booth was stunned to find a man's Rolex watch. "Bones . . . are you kidding me?"

Suddenly nervous, Brennan blurted out, "I know you don't like me to spend a lot of money on you, but I wanted to buy you a very nice watch. I found this watch and I thought it would be alright since it is the cheapest model they sell. It only cost $1999."

The price made him squirm, but Booth realized that if he rejected her present it was going to put a major crimp in Christmas for both of them. "Oh . . . yeah, thank you. This is probably the best present anyone has ever given me, hands down. I mean, wow, Bones. Thanks." Kissing her cheek, Booth warily put it on his wrist and studied it. "It is nice . . . Thanks."

Relieved that he loved the present, Brennan placed her bracelet on her wrist. "I was very worried that you would hate the present. I just wanted to give you something very nice."

Placing his arm around her shoulders, Booth smiled, "And you did, Bones. This is a super nice present and I really appreciate it . . . I just wish I had given you a present as good as the one you gave me."

Her fingers following the design of the bracelet on her wrist, Brennan smiled. "I can truthfully say, besides the Christmas tree you gave me when Dad was in prison this is the best Christmas present anyone has ever given me Booth. It's lovely and it will match those earrings I bought in Dublin last year. I love it."

Pleased and proud that she really liked the present, Booth reached over and picked up the little gingerbread door and bit off a piece. Noticing the look of displeasure that flashed across Brennan's face, Booth swallowed. "What? I'm hungry and you can eat gingerbread houses, Bones. That's part of the fun."

Leaning over and picking up her gingerbread house, Brennan informed him. "It may be edible, but this is the first ginger bread house I've ever owned and I want to enjoy it before you eat it all."

Chuckling, Booth popped the rest of the door in his mouth and chewed. Once he swallowed it, he stood up and followed her over to the dining room table. "I do feel like some kind of a giant eating that door. Kinda cool, Bones. Kinda cool."

Her gingerbread house now sitting in a safe place, Brennan turned and placed her arms around her mate. "Want to fool around?"

Pulling her against him, Booth grinned, "What a question, Bones. Of course I do."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

Prompt 9: Presents

Thank you for reviewing my story.

Um, tissue alert!

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Cleaning out Hank's rooms at the Retirement Home, Brennan found a box under the bed. Opening it, she found four wrapped presents. They were all wrapped in Christmas paper and had tags on each one. She found her name on one tag, Booth's on the second, Christine on the third and Jared on the fourth. Staring at the presents, Brennan felt a tear slide down her cheek as she realized that there were going to be presents to be opened from Hank to his family on Christmas Day and that he wouldn't be there to see it.

Her husband was still in prison and the death of his grandfather was just one more burden he had to bear. The old man had died suddenly of heart failure and as callous as most officials tend to be, they wouldn't allow Booth to attend his grandfather's funeral. Brennan knew that Booth was taking that bit of officiousness very badly and there was nothing she could do to fix it.

Setting the box aside, Brennan placed it with other items that she planned to take home for Booth. The rest of the old man's possessions would be given to the Salvation Army and Good Will. She just hoped she wasn't giving anything away that Booth valued.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The day before Christmas, Brennan removed Hank's box of presents from the garage and carried it into the house. Booth and Christine were at the mall doing some last minute Christmas shopping, so this allowed her to place Hank's presents under the tree. No one would question them until tomorrow. Dreading the thought of everyone opening presents from Hank, Brennan knew that tomorrow was likely to end in tears, but she didn't see how she could prevent that. Booth and Christine deserved to see the last presents from the man they loved and since they were his last presents it would also be an emotional time. She had already mailed Jared's present and she was sure he would get it either Christmas Day or the day after. She hadn't dare let him get it earlier. Jared being Jared, he would have called his brother and ruined the surprise. Brennan wouldn't allow Jared to spoil it for her husband and child.

Placing a box of tissues on the coffee table near the Christmas tree, Brennan felt she was as prepared as she could be.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Christmas Day came and as predicted, Christine had them all up at five in the morning. She wanted to open presents and Booth wouldn't deny her that pleasure even if it was too early.

Booth was the first to find Hank's present. The wrapped box in his hand, Booth stared at the tag with tears in his eyes. "Bones . . . I . . . how?"

Prepared, Brennan smiled grimly and explained, "When Hank passed away, I went over to the Retirement Home and went through his possessions. I kept some of them, as you know . . . While I was there, I found a box of presents under his bed. I don't know when he bought them, but he obviously shopped early. They were already wrapped and tagged. There was a present for you, me, Christine and Jared. I mailed Jared his present. He should get it today or tomorrow . . . I kept our presents in the garage until yesterday . . . Did I do the right thing?"

Fighting the tears that wanted to flow, Booth sniffed and nodded his head. "Sure, Bones. Of course. He bought presents and . . . and we have to open them." His hand trembling slightly, Booth tore off the paper and stared at the brown box underneath. Bracing himself, Booth opened the box and found a book, 'Shadow Warriors: A History of the US Army Rangers'. Curious, Booth opened it and found an envelope tucked inside. Opening it, he found a note from his grandfather.

 _I know things have been tough for you, but I have faith that when Christmas comes you're going to be home and you'll be able to open presents with your family. I'm proud of you Seeley. No matter what they say in the press, I know it's a lie and I know you're going to be vindicated. I saw this book in the book store yesterday and I knew you'd probably like to read it. I was always proud you were a Ranger. Rangers lead the way!_

 _I love you, Son. I love you and I'm proud of you. Merry Christmas._

Unable to hold back his tears, Booth stood up and left the room quickly. Not sure if she should follow him, Brennan was brought back to the reality of the situation when Christine held up her present from her great-grandfather and asked her mother, "Can I open Pop's present?"

Her gaze back towards her daughter, Brennan smiled at the child. "Or course Honey."

Watching the child tear off the paper, they found a Leap Frog Learning Tablet. Excited, Christine stared in wonder at her present. "This is nice, Mommy. I showed it to Pops just before he went to heaven. He remembered Mommy." Sad that her great-grandfather was gone, Christine stared at her present. "I miss him, Mommy."

Brennan stood up and knelt next to her child. Placing her arm around her, Brennan soothed her. "Yes, I know. He was a good man and he loved you very much."

Her fingers rubbing the box, Christine sighed. "It's a nice present Mommy."

Her eyes catching the little keyboard Booth had given Christine, Brennan picked it up and handed it to the child. "Do you want me to show you how to play Jingle Bells?"

Taking the keyboard from her mother, Christine placed it on the coffee table and smiled. "Thanks Mommy. I want to play it for Pops. That will be my present to him."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Christine and Brennan played with the keyboard for several minutes, when Booth returned to the living room. Leaning over he placed his hand on the little girl's head and smiled. "Hey, you learned that pretty quick there Munchkin."

Pleased that her father had noticed, Christine laughed. "I like it Daddy. Thank you."

Sitting down on the couch, Booth leaned back against the couch and watched his daughter peck out London Bridges Falling Down on the keyboard. She got most of the keys wrong, but you could tell what she was trying to play.

Glad that Booth was back with them, Brennan moved over to the couch and sat down next to him. "Are you alright?"

His arm now around her shoulder, Booth nodded his head. "Yeah, it just caught me by surprise that's all. I'm fine. Thanks . . . um, did you open your present yet from Pops?"

Her gaze moving to the unopened box, Brennan shook her head. "Not yet. I think I will wait until tonight. We've had enough sadness today."

Grateful for the reprieve, Booth kissed her. "Merry Christmas Bones and thank you."

Leaning against him, his arms around her, Brennan watched her child continue to play with the keyboard. "Merry Christmas Booth. I love you."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	10. Chapter 10

Prompt 10: Cookies

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I most definitely don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Booth entered the house and found his wife and children in the kitchen baking. The aroma making his mouth water, Booth entered the kitchen and looked around for whatever it was that was making him hungry. "Okay, what are you making? It smells really good in here."

While scooping a gingerbread cookie from the baking sheet, Brennan slid it on a cooling a rack and warned her husband, "These cookies are for the Daycare Christmas party, Booth. You can't have any . . . Emma C's mother promised to make cookies last year and she brought store bought cookies instead. She said they were homemade, but of course anyone of average intelligence could tell she was lying. I volunteered to make them this year so that the children wouldn't be subjected to palm kernel oil and the preservatives found in most manufactured cookies."

Disappointed, Booth leaned against the counter and watched Christine and Hank decorate already cooled cookies with colorful frosting. "What the hell, Bones . . . not even one cookie?"

Aware that Booth wanted a fresh baked cookie, Brennan slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry. I have one cookie for each child plus the Day Care workers. If I give you a cookie then someone will have to do without."

Dipping his finger in the green colored frosting, Booth licked his finger. "Okay, but it isn't fair to torture me like this. Making me smell the cookies, but not letting me have any is kinda cruel."

Sad that her father wasn't allowed to have a cookie, Christine looked at her mother and made a suggestion. "Mommy, Daddy can have my cookie. I don't need one."

Surprised at the offer, Booth smiled and patted his daughter's hand. "Nah, that's alright. I don't want you to have to watch your friends eat a cookie and you do without. Don't worry about it, Munchkin. I still have my bag of Oreos, I'll have some of those."

Booth moved across the kitchen, found his Oreos in the cabinet and brought the bag back to the counter. Removing one of the cookies from the bag, Booth dipped his finger in the red frosting Hank was using and wiped it on the top of his Oreo. Taking a bite, he sighed in pleasure. "Oh God, this is good." Chewing the cookie with relish he eyed the frosting and debated whether or not to make another festive Oreo.

Alarmed, Brennan shook her head. "Booth, we need the frosting for the cookies we're making."

His plan ruined, Booth picked up his bag of Oreos and left the room. "Fine . . . me and my cookies are going to watch the game."

Rolling her eyes, Brennan commented, "Oreos can't watch TV, Booth."

Giggling, Hank and Christine continued to frost their cookies.

Oooooooooooooooooo

After the children had taken their baths and were in bed Booth cleaned up the bathroom while Brennan cleaned up the kitchen. Once he was done, he walked into the kitchen, grabbed a beer and started to leave when Brennan stopped him. "Wait Booth. I have something for you." Removing a plate from the cabinet overhead, she removed the paper towel covering it and handed the plate to Booth. "While you were bathing the kids, I made you a gingerbread man. It was still warm when I put on the frosting so it melted a little."

Surprised, Booth took the plate from her and looked at the cookie. A little shocked, Booth's mouth fell open in surprise.

Not sure why he was reacting the way he was, Brennan frowned. "I thought you wanted a gingerbread cookie. That's why I made you one."

Finding his voice, Booth cleared his throat. "Bones, you didn't make any cookies like this for the Day Care Christmas party did you?"

Irritated, Brennan used her finger to remove some of the frosting from the cookie and licked it. "Of course not Booth. I am aware that anatomically correct gingerbread men might not be appropriate for most children. I made this one just for you . . . I wanted to amuse you."

Relieved, Booth stopped his wife from stealing more frosting from his cookie. "It is pretty . . . um . . . funny. Um . . . it's not what I expected that's for sure." Leaning over he kissed her, tasting the frosting she had just eaten. "Um, delicious, better that on Oreos."

Taking the plate from his hand, Brennan placed it on the counter. "Does the cookie give you any ideas?"

His hands now freed he moved them to her waist, glanced at the cookie and then back at Brennan. "Yeah . . . a glass of cold milk will help wash that cookie down."

Outraged, Brennan pushed on his shoulders. "What . . . No, Booth, you were supposed to say that . . ."

Interrupting her with a kiss, Booth felt her mold her body closer to his. Once they had to separate to catch their breath, Booth laughed. "I was just teasing, Bones. That cookie gives me plenty of ideas all of them pretty naughty."

Amused, Brennan laughed. "I thought it would."

Releasing Brennan, Booth picked up the plate. "You know we should take this with us. We can have a snack later tonight and this would definitely fill us up . . . of course, I'll still need some milk."

Oooooooooooooo

Any good?


	11. Chapter 11

Prompt 11: Carols

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The church was quiet and almost deserted. Booth had stayed after mass and hadn't felt any urgency to leave. He'd had a rough day that day emotionally and he needed the solitude and the peace that his church provided him. Sitting alone, he stared at his bible and rubbed his thumbs on the cover. It had belonged to his grandmother and his grandfather had given it to him when she had died. When he had joined the Army and Hank had found out Booth was being sent to Iraq for Operation Desert Storm, the old man had given Booth a St. Christopher medal and he had asked Booth to take Margaret's bible with him. Booth had carried that bible with him to wherever he was stationed whether it was to Iraq, Bosnia or to the many places that they had sent him that were too classified to even think about let alone talk about.

He knew he should go home and be with his family, but he was sad and the last thing he wanted to do was bring sadness into his house. His wife and children deserved a happy Christmas and he wasn't about to be the Grinch or Scrooge that stole their happy time. Christmas was in two days and the closer he got to that special day, the sadder he felt.

Try as he might, he couldn't psych himself up for Christmas. His tiny family had gotten tinier with the death of Jared and it had been harder on him than he had realized. He knew it was ridiculous. He didn't even like his brother. He loved him because he was his brother, but like him, no.

The only family he had left besides his children and Brennan was his mother and he didn't really have a lot of contact with her. There was too much water under that bridge for him to ever feel close to her again. He did his duty and he called her once in a while, but that was all.

A noise from the back of the church catching his attention, Booth turned and observed several children accompanied by adults entering the church. The adults found seats in the pews and the children walked up to the front of the church where they were met by Father Hebert. Watching them, Booth soon found out what was happening.

Father Hebert handed the children song books and after lining them up in front of the altar, he had them sing a Christmas carol. Booth realized they must be practicing for midnight mass. Much to his surprise, the children started with 'Silent Night'. That carol had been his grandmother's favorite carol. Margaret had loved to sing and she had encouraged her grandchildren to sing with her. On Christmas Eve, she would bundle them up and make sure they were dressed warmly and they would walk around the neighborhood singing Christmas Carols. She always had them sing 'Silent Night' at least twice during their little trek through the neighborhood.

Booth smiled at the thought of those times. His grandfather had worked the night rotation for the precinct and didn't usually get home until ten. On Christmas Eve, his grandmother had her grandsons walk the neighborhood doing carols while they waited for Hank to come home. After an hour or so of singing, they'd return home to hot chocolate and apple pie. When Hank got home, he'd change clothes and they'd go to midnight mass. It was a wonderful part of his childhood and some of his favorite memories.

A sense of peace settling over him, Booth stood up and left quietly trying not to disturb the children as they sang.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Standing outside of his house, not too far from the front window, Booth placed his hands in his coat pockets and started to sing 'Jingle Bells'. Singing very loudly, Booth wasn't going for quality. He wanted his family to hear him and hopefully open the curtain window and give him an audience.

After singing 'Jingle Bells' he moved on to 'Away in the Manger' and once that was done, he sang 'Oh Come All Ye Faithful'. With no sign of his family, Booth was almost ready to give up when the front door opened and Brennan holding Hank on her hip and Christine following behind her, stepped out into the yard. Dressed in house shoes, coats, mittens and hats, they walked over to where he was singing and waited for him to finish.

Happy to see his little family standing in front of him, Booth felt a sense of pride. Once his song finished, he lowered his voice and sang 'Silent Night'. At first he sang by himself, but then Brennan suddenly stepped closer and joined in with Christine breaking into song soon afterward.

While he sang, Booth removed his hands from his pockets, stepped closer to his wife and placed an arm around her shoulders. His other hand finding Christine's hand, he stood there and sang until the lyrics were done.

"I love to hear you sing, Booth." Brennan knew that Booth had been filled with sadness for the last few days and she had been worried about him, so when she heard him singing in the front yard, she hurriedly got the children out of bed, dressed them for the chilly night and hurried outside to be with her husband. "You're very enthusiastic."

Booth couldn't help himself, he laughed. He knew he was a terrible singer and yet she always complimented him on his singing. "Thanks Bones." Kissing her cheek. He started to sing 'I'll be Home for Christmas'. Brennan knew the words, but decided to let Booth sing it by himself. Christine, unsure of the words, decided to just listen and watch the stars twinkle overhead.

Once the song was done, Booth laughed again. "You know Bones, you and Christine and Hank are my home and I will always be here for you all. I know I've been kind of a gloomy Gus lately, but well, this is Christmas time and I have my family and what more do I need? I love you and we are going to have a Merry Christmas Bones. I promise."

Not sure what was going on, Hank was disappointed that his father had stopped singing. "Da Da."

Pulling his son into his arms, Booth kissed the boy's forehead and smiled. "How about we go inside, it's cold out here and I'd like some hot chocolate."

Rushing to the front door, Christine called out, "With marshmallows, Daddy."

"You hear that Bones . . . with marshmallows." Following his daughter to the front door, Booth started singing again, belting out, 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus'.

Following behind him, Brennan entered the house and closed the door firmly behind her glad her man was home and that their family was whole.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

Prompt 12: Christmas music / movies

A/N: The movie Booth and Brennan just saw was "Miracle on 34th Street. This story takes place in season 7. Oh and thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

The movie over, Booth stood up and walked over to the DVR. After hitting the tray button, he removed the disc and placed it in the case. The evening was late, so Booth glanced at Brennan and asked her, "Do you want to watch another one? It's getting kind of late."

Her gaze on her hands, Brennan felt a little unnerved by the movie they had just watched and wasn't sure why or perhaps she did and didn't want to face it.

Puzzled at her silence, Booth walked back over to the couch and sat down next to his partner. "Bones . . . Bones, where are you?" His puzzlement growing into concern, Booth placed his hand over her hands and tried again. "Bones is something wrong?"

She heard him and she knew she was causing him concern, but she was caught up in her thoughts and she was afraid to voice them.

Her silence starting to worry him, Booth lowered his head and tried to catch her gaze. "Look, if I did something wrong you need to tell me. I can be a little slow on the uptake sometimes . . . Bones!"

Brennan realized that she couldn't remain silent much longer, not with Booth assuming he had done something wrong. Her gaze now on his face, Brennan swallowed her nervousness. "Do you think I'm like that? Do you think I'm like Doris Walker?"

Not sure what she was talking about, Booth tried to inject a little flattery into the conversation hoping that would get her to at least smile. "Well, she's a beautiful woman who's independent and very smart, so yeah I guess so . . . sure."

Her gaze falling back to her hands, Brennan realized that Booth was right. "I don't like to be cold about superstition. I don't set out to hurt people."

Now alarmed, Booth shook his head. "Bones what are you talking about? Who said you were cold and that you try to hurt people? If it's someone I know I'll kick their ass. Whose been talking to you like that?"

Brennan realized that Booth was now upset and she hadn't meant to do that, far from it. "Booth, I know I can appear cold. I don't need anyone to tell me that . . . In the movie, Doris said that by filling children's minds with fairy tales they grow up considering life a fantasy instead of reality . . . I actually believe that's true. I think everyone thinks I'm cold because of my beliefs."

"Bones, you are not a cold person and I wish to God you wouldn't say things like that." Booth realized that one of Brennan's insecurities was rearing its ugly head and he needed to squelch it as best as he could. "Look Bones, I know you don't believe in God and angels and fairies and really that's okay. It is. You're a genius and that's how your mind works. You're allowed to think what you want. That doesn't make you cold . . . it just makes you . . . uh . . . skeptical and sometimes we need to be skeptical."

Afraid that he wasn't getting through to her, Booth placed his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "I know you're worried about being a good Mom, but you don't have anything to worry about." Placing his hand on her very pregnant stomach, Booth smiled. "This baby is going to be part me and part you. When it comes time to talk about Santa Claus and tooth fairies we'll talk it over and decide how we want to handle it, but you're putting too much pressure on yourself. You're making it more important than you need to."

Her silence breaking his heart, Booth shook his head. "Kids believe in Santa Claus and tooth fairies because adults try to give their children a few years of whimsy and fun. Really, most kids are pretty smart and they stop believing in stuff like Santa and the Easter Bunny by the time they're six or seven. It's the adults that keep the fairy tales going a few years longer than the kids do . . . Those fairy tales don't scar kids for life you know. It just lets them use their imaginations. It lets them use it in positive ways . . . Now if your kid believes in Santa Claus when he's nineteen then maybe you've got a problem, but a little kid is just using his imagination and allowing a little magical mystery in to his life."

Listening closely to what Booth was saying, Brennan turned her gaze back towards his face. "You believe in Santa Claus."

Not sure if she was trying to joke with him, Booth decided to take the statement at face value since he was talking to his Bones. "I don't really believe in Santa Claus Bones. I just pretend I do during Christmas. My childhood was pretty bad until Pops took me away from my Dad and I guess I like to think that Santa is real for just a few days a year because it allows me to be that kid I wasn't allowed to be. Do you understand? I'm not saying I want to be a kid or anything, I'm just saying I want to enjoy the whimsy . . . I want to be happy and pretending that Santa is real for a little while makes me happy. It's fun."

Placing her hand on his hand, Brennan squeezed it. "I never thought I'd want children. I didn't see any children in my future and now that we're having one . . . I'm afraid I'm not really prepared."

The irony not lost on him, Booth chuckled, "Bones . . . no one is prepared to be a parent. Hell, I've got a son and I'm still not prepared to be a parent again, but you know what . . . it doesn't matter. Being a parent is on the job training. Babies don't come with manuals. We learn by doing. Sure we're going to make mistakes but that's all part of it. You're worried that you're going to be a bad mother and I'm telling you that's not going to happen. You have a lot of empathy and believe me that helps. You are not a cold person and that's a fact. You're just factual and you don't like bullshit. You have empathy and you . . . when you love someone you really love them. You and me are going to be great parents you'll see."

Her fears easing a little, Brennan smiled. "You're biased."

Chuckling, Booth kissed her cheek again, "You're damn right I am. I've known you for a long time and you're the kindest person I've ever met. I love you, Bones. I love you and our baby is going to love you."

Leaning against Booth, Brennan finally let go of her fear, at least for the moment. "I love you, Booth."

Pulling her against him, Booth loved the way Brennan seemed to listen to him and was willing to accept what he said at face value. He'd never been in a relationship with someone like her and he knew she was the one. She was THE one. "I love you too, Bones."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Any good? This was supposed to be the last chapter of this challenge, but I had a few requests to write another chapter to reveal what Hank gave Brennan in chapter 9. You will see that chapter tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

This was supposed to be twelve chapters long, but a lot of readers wanted to know what Brennan got from Hank in chapter 9 as a Christmas present. (Presents Part 2) Thanks to Bonesology for a fun challenge. I enjoyed it.

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The day had been a mixture of excitement, happiness, sadness and pain. Christine and Booth had been both sad and pleased to find a present from Hank Booth under the Christmas tree. The cost had been a few shed tears and a longing for someone they would never meet again in this life time.

Brennan had decided to wait until the day was almost done before she opened her present from her grandfather-in-law. She hadn't wanted to add to her husband's and child's sadness and felt that it would be safer to find out what she had received when Christine was in bed and she and Booth were recovering from a very hectic day.

The present now resting on the coffee table, Brennan sat down next to Booth on the couch and pointed at the gaily wrapped box. "Would you like to see what Hank gave me or would you like for me to open the present in private?"

Surprised that Brennan thought it was necessary to open the present out of his sight, Booth pulled her next to him and kissed her cheek. "Bones, it's alright. You don't have to protect me or anything. Really, I'm fine. Go ahead and open it. I'm really curious about what Pops gave you."

Regardless of what Booth said, Brennan was filled with uncertainty. After staring at the box for a minute or two and debating internally about what she should do, she leaned over and picked up the present. Carefully unwrapping it, she found a small white box underneath. "Well, I doubt it's a book."

His gaze riveted on the box, Booth nervously licked his bottom lip. "No, it's not a book."

With one more glance at her husband, Brennan opened the box and found a beautiful necklace inside. The braided chain was silver or white gold and the pendent dangling from the chain was a polished piece of gold colored amber. Admiring the necklace, Brennan remarked, "It's very beautiful."

A finger hovering over the necklace, Booth stared in bemusement at the piece of jewelry. "I don't understand . . . I think this belonged to Grams and I thought Pops planned to bury her with it. That's what he said he was going to do . . . I don't . . . I guess he changed his mind."

Taking the necklace from the box, Brennan found a folded piece of paper lying in the box. Opening it, she read it with Booth reading it over her shoulder:

 _Temperance, I am giving you this necklace as part of my family's tradition. This necklace belonged to my great grandmother. It was handed down from oldest daughter to oldest daughter, but the tradition stopped when my mother had two sons. My brother's wife was unable to have children, so before my mother died, she gave it to me and told me to give it to my granddaughter when I had one. The joke was on both of us, because I had a son and that son had two sons. We've been a dry well when it comes to daughters for quite a while. Christine was the first girl child born in four generations and what a blessing she has been. I am passing on the family necklace to you and when the time comes, I hope you will pass it on to her, so that she can continue the tradition. My wife Margaret wore the necklace on special occasions, but she considered it a loaner. When she died, I almost buried it with her because it looked like we were never going to have girls in the family and I didn't want it to get lost. I changed my mind at the last minute and I'm glad I did. You and Seeley have given our family the girl we've been waiting for and I am giving you this necklace so that you will pass it on to the next generation. I love you Temperance. You've been a joy to know and you've made my boy so happy. Bless you child. I know you don't believe it, but when I die I will try to watch over you and Seeley and when you pass on I will meet you once more and what a joyous day that will be._

 _Oh, one last thing. The amber has a bug in it. Don't give it to some psycho scientists so they can make dinosaurs. We got enough trouble in this world._

Tears now falling down her cheeks, Brennan laughed at the last few sentences, turned and buried her face in her husband's shoulder. Holding her in his arms, Booth felt his own tears fall and knew that even though this moment was hard on both of them, in the end, it would be a wonderful memory. The words from his grandfather had been words of love and what a wonderful present it had been.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


End file.
